


Kinder Snuggles

by orphan_account



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Kinder Eggs, M/M, Norman Ate a Lot of Chocolate, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman gets really full and Sean rubs him better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinder Snuggles

Norman was half asleep on the couch, innumerable wrappers from Kinder eggs, courtesy of Andy, scattered across his area. “Oh god….” He groaned as he heard a loud pounding on the door, “You know where the fucking key is!” He yelled as he tugged a pillow over his head.

The door banged open and Norman whimpered at the noise, “Fuckin’ Reedenstein!” a very familiar voice yelled as a body followed it.

Norman whined again and balled in on himself, “Shut up.” He grumbled as Sean walked in and barked a laugh, “Too much chocolate, brother?” He teased as he crouched down and reached to rub Norman’s shoulder. The brunet nodded and looked up at Sean with a pout, “Head ache?” the elder asked as he shoved a pillow aside and sat down.

“Tummy too.” He muttered as he snuggled up on top of Sean, Norman nuzzled his face deep into his friend’s neck and huffed. “You want a belly rub or something?” Sean teased as he reached down to rub long languid circles on the other’s slightly pooched out belly, “Purr for me?” He asked with a grin.

Norman flipped him off instead, but he did sigh happily, feeling the tension ease out of his belly and resting his head on Sean’s shoulder more comfortably. “Not gonna run off on me this time are you?” Sean asked as he continued to rub Norman’s tummy, “Not dashing off to go gallivanting with Andy are we?” he asked in and over exaggerated British accent Norman shook his head and pressed a small kiss to Sean’s neck, “All yours,” He said sleepily, “Promise.”

Sean smiled and kissed his head, “Hop up then, chubby bunny.” Norman groaned as he stood shakily, the foil wrappers cascading off his body. Sean stretched out and spread his legs so Norman could lie in between them, resting his back against the arm rest. Norman grinned, plopping down between his best friend’s legs, resting his head against the strong tan chest he loved so much.

Sean reached around, rubbing gently at his boyfriend’s belly, “Better, bitch?” Sean asked, rucking up his t-shirt and scratching blunt nails across the pale stretch of skin. Norman yet again reached up to flip a sleepy finger, “Hate you…” He whispered snuggling his head under Sean’s chin, feeling himself getting ready to drop off.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sean said, reaching around him to turn on Game of Thrones and popping an egg into his mouth, “Hate you too, little brother.” He said with a grin kissing the soft brown hair and nuzzling his face into it. Andy could get his little boy all the candy in the world but he could never do this Sean thought happily, splaying a hand over Norman’s pale belly, this was all his.


End file.
